Drained Battery
by blazingalex
Summary: Colton Gould and Torah have become WWE Superstars back in December of 2011. Colton, under his ring name Battery, is fighting his way to the top of the company, to become the new WWE World Champion and to be the face of the WWE. I only own the OC, nothing else.
1. Chapter 1: The Next Episode

**Hello, Blazingalex here! I'm sorry, I know it's been a couple years, but I think it's time to make that crossover a reality! That's right! We left Colton and Torah in the WWE and it's time to make a storyline for them! However, I'm gonna use 2012/2013 era of WWE. I hope it helps to keep things away from the Roman Reigns bullshit. Anyway, I don't own Pokemon, WWE, or anything that is trademarked in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Next Episode

"Please, don't do this," Torah whispered to me, putting my arms down as she looked into my eyes.

"I...i thought you were gone, Torah," I said, tears filling my eyes.

"They wanted me gone, but I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with you, here, in your world. Plus," she smiled softly, "I kinda like this whole wrestling thing." I smiled softly and dropped the razor, hugging Torah tightly. She hugged me back, licking my cheek. With a sniffle, I looked out the bathroom door to the clock; 3:29 p.m. My eyes went wide.

"Shit!" I broke out of the hug and ran out to my dresser. "I gotta get going then! Gotta grab my car and haul ass down to Illinois!" I started pulling out clothes and stuffing them into my suitcase before turning to Torah. "You got your outfit? Because we are slated for matches on Smackdown. Next pay-per-view is, like, next week and you got a match." Torah nodded and tossed her wrestling gear into the suitcase before I zipped it up.

"I'm a little excited now! Do you know who you're facing?"

"Uhh, I think it's Cody Rhodes. Either him or Christian, I can't remember. It's a number one contender match for the United States title. Anyway, you ready to head out?" I grabbed my keys and looked at Torah, holding the handle for the suitcase. She nodded and we headed out to the car. As Torah climbed into the car, and as I was packing the bag into the trunk, my phone rang. With a quick flick of the wrist and a press of a button, I answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Battery, it's Rhodes. Quick question, for our huge spot, did you want me to execute it? Or did you wanna counter it?"_

"Ooh, yeah. You're talking about that superplex? If so, yeah, you can execute it. But you know it's ending on a tapout, okay? My figure four sharpshooter."

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay, just wanted to know. See ya tomorrow night man."_ He hung up, leaving me smiling a bit. With a slam of the trunk, I climbed into the car and drove off down south.

* * *

"...and this is your room key, sir," the receptionist said, handing me the card. "Enjoy your stay here." I nodded with a smile and grabbed my back, walking to the elevator, Torah behind me. We got in and went up to the third floor, stepping out and heading into our room.

"Oh, wow~" Torah gasped. I looked around the room. "It's so big."

"Uhh, yeah…" I said, rolling my eyes. "Torah, it's just a hotel room. Nothing that cool hun." Putting the bag down, I hopped onto the bed, turning on the tv. "Anything good on?" As I flipped through the channels, Torah crawled in behind me and wrapped her paws around my chest.

"Wanna try out the bed~?" She nipped my ear. Turning to her, I kissed Torah deeply and pushed her onto the bed. My tongue entered her maw and we began to battle. I grabbed her paws and pinned her down, getting on top of her.

A sudden knock on the door made us jump and break away. My head hit the dresser that the TV was resting on. Looking up to the door and rubbing my head, Chris Jericho walked in with his bag.

"Err...you okay Battery?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, standing back up. "I got a roommate?"

"Yeah, that's how it usually goes. Be glad you don't have the boss as your roommate, cuz he'll keep you up ALL night." Jericho turned to Torah. "The hell are you?"

She stood up proud. "I am Torah the Lucario." Jericho stared for a couple of seconds before shrugging and going to the other bed, setting his bag down.

"So if you want to party for a bit, I got some beer from Canada, real good lagers."

"Nah, man, I'm good," I replied. "I'm gonna try to get some sleep, okay? Just, please, try to keep it down." I climbed into bed, Torah cuddling me, and covered up, turning my light off.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, Jericho snoring still and Torah looking into my eyes.

"Mm, good morning babe," I groaned softly, kissing her snout. She smiled back and sat up, stretching. I crawled out of bed and walked to the bathroom, turning the light on and closing the door. Killing two birds with one stone, I decided to shower and brush my teeth at once. Five minutes later, I'm out and dressed, Jericho finally waking up with a snort.

"What time is it?" Jericho asked groggily.

"Five til seven," I replied. "Figured I'd head out and catch up with Cody and Miz, maybe head out to brunch. You wanna join?" Chris gave a grunt, which I assumed was a yes.

About an hour later, Chris, Torah, and I stood outside a local diner, waiting for The Miz and Rhodes. Soon, they walked up and greeted us.

"Jericho!" Miz basically shouted. "What is up, my man?" They shook hands and hugged a bit, while Cody and I just shook hands before we all went inside.

Instantly, plates dropped. Everybody turned around and looked at us.

"Let's just sit back here," Cody directed us, leading us to the back of the diner to a booth. I sat next to the window, Torah sitting next to me while Miz and Rhodes sat opposite us, leaving Jericho to grab a chair and sit at the end of the table. A waitress came over, trembling slightly like she was intimidated. She handed us all menus and took our drink orders before disappearing.

"Surprised no one has come over to ask for autographs from you four," Torah muttered. "You would think with that reaction." Everyone's eyes were on us, staring. Our drinks came and we ordered, all of us getting a burly breakfast except for Torah, who ordered just biscuits and gravy.

Eating was just as awkward as using a public shower; everyone was watching. Being together was bad enough, breaking kayfabe, so we decided to not discuss anything to do with our matches, only sticking to our characters backstories on how we got into the business. We spent almost an hour at the diner, eating and chatting before the check came. We all pooled our money together and paid before leaving, Cody and The Miz heading back to their own hotel as Chris and I turned back to ours.

* * *

 **Alright, I think I'll end it there. Remember to review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Blazingalex, out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Vs Rhodes

**Hello, Blazingalex here! Sorry about the delay, I had my appendix removed. Probably one of the worst pains I've ever felt as a man, besides the obvious. Anyway, let's do this!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Vs Rhodes

I stepped out of the shower, a white towel wrapped around my waist, and headed to the locker rooms. Two matches have already passed and The Miz was in the middle of a promo.

"Blah, blah, blah…" I muttered, pulling my wrestling gear on. "You're not gonna win your match, man." As I laced up my shoes, Torah came in, sweaty and exhausted. I looked up at her and smiled, making her smile back. "Hey sweetie, how was your match?"

"It was alright, Natalya is a fierce Canadian," she replied, sitting next to me. I kissed her head

"Okay, well shower up and get changed back into your clothes. And make sure you use the female locker room too. I gotta head out for my match. I love you, Torah."

"I love you too, Colton." We kissed quickly before we left the locker room, Torah heading right as I went left to the Gorilla position.

Cody was already waiting, stretching his arms. Mr. McMahon sat at his little table in the corner, muttering instructions to the announcers as he watched his tv. I nodded to Cody as I got myself warmed up.

A technician came up to Cody, letting him know that they're ready. Cody nodded and turned to a crew member standing at a soundboard, pointing at him. At an instant, Cody's entrance theme played and he walked out. Lillian announced him and I waited. A minute later, I was given a cue and my music hit. I walked out through the curtain onto the stage.

The feeling of thousands of eyes on me never gets old. The crowds always make me smile, motivating me. The signs held up in my name made me chuckle. One even said "He Needs Therapy" in reference to one of my finishers. I walked down the ramp, giving the fans high-fives. Once reaching the bottom of the ramp, I ran and slid into the ring, getting up onto a knee and striking a pose. Standing up, I backed into my corner, my music turning off as Lillian stepped out and the calmly told us the finish. Cody kept his eyes on me.

The bell rang and we both exploded at each other, grappling into a collar-and-elbow tie up. Cody got the advantage as he took my left arm and wrapped it around my back. Sure, we're to not hurt each other too badly, but the stretching of the muscles and tendons did hurt. He let go of my arm and struck my back, sending me forward a little. I shook my arm out and walked around the ring a little. Cody lunged for another grapple but side stepped him into a drop toe hold, his face nearly missing the bottom rope as he fell. I got up quickly and stood behind him as he sat up, getting him into a headlock. He reached for the rope but I kept the pressure on.

Quietly, I whispered "When we're on the top rope, superplex outside." He squeezed my arm to signal that he understood as he climbed to his feet.

Grabbing my head, he pulled me down over his shoulders and stood up. I quickly got up and took his knee to my gut. Cody ran to the ropes behind him and bounced off, charging at me. I stood up straight and got hit with a clothesline, sending me to the mat. I stood up again and got hit with a second clothesline. Cody screamed. The momentum was in his favor for the time being. With his back to me, I got up and ran over, wrapping my arms around his waist for a belly-to-back suplex. The crowd cheered as I held on and performed a second one, this time holding him for a pin.

The ref counted "One! Two!" Cody kicked out as the ref's hand was coming down for the three. So close, but not quite the end.

We both quickly stood and faced each other. Being the pro he is, Cody put on his best "I'm going to kill you now" face.

"C'mon then," I taunted. He charged and I dodged, sending him over the top rope but not to the floor. Seeing this, I walked over to him but he caught me in the jaw with a forearm. I stumbled back. Cody stepped back in and springboarded off the ropes, trying for a Disaster Kick. I ducked and caught him on my shoulders, hoping to hit my signature cutter move. Cody broke free, landing in front of me, giving me a DDT. He pinned me.

"One! Two!" I powered out of the pin, keeping the match going. More cheers. As Cody got up, feigning a disbelief face, I stayed on my back. Waiting.

He walked to the corner closest to me and started to climb, keeping his back to me. Quickly, I got up and hopped up behind him, setting up my Electroshock Therapy finisher.

"Now," I whispered. Cody elbowed my head, making me lean back. I had a tight grasp on the ropes. He turned around and draped my arm over his head and around his neck. With a grunt, he lifted me up and over, superplexing me to the floor outside the ring. We landed with a sickening thud. The ref ran out to check on us, make sure that we were okay to continue. With a squeeze of the arm, the ref rolled back into the ring and started the count.

"One!" He shouted as the crowd cheered and clapped. "Two! Three!" Cody slowly stood up, using the ring apron to help him to his feet. "Four!" He slowly slid into the ring. I started moving around, rolling to my stomach. "Five! Six!" Using the barricade, I hoisted myself onto my feet. "Seven!" I staggered my way back to the ring, leaning on the apron. "Eight!" I pulled myself onto the ring and rolled in on the count of nine.

Cody grabbed me and lifted me up to my feet before spinning me and grabbing a hold of my head, leaning me back for his CrossRhodes finisher. Right before he rolled me, I spun through and grabbed his legs, making him fall to the mat. Within one fluid motion, I put on my Figure Four Sharpshooter submission hold, wrenching his legs and lower back. Cody screamed in pain before tapping out quickly. The ref called for the bell and I let go. The crowd cheered wildly. My music played and Lillian Garcia spoke up.

"Here is your winner by submission and the new number one contender for the United States championship, Battery!" Sweat poured down my face as the ref raised my hand in victory. My entire body hurt just from the superplex alone.

I was going on to TLC to challenge Dolph Ziggler for the United States championship.

* * *

 **And there we go. I actually thought it was going to be difficult to write a whole wrestling match, but it turns out to be very challenging. Anyway, review and PM me if you want me to add anything to the story. Blaxingalex, out!**


End file.
